Tumbling Down
by Trish47
Summary: After Alice’s mother is killed under mysterious circumstances, Alice and Hatter run straight into danger by returning to a Wonderland in crisis. A complicated pregnancy doesn’t help either. Hatter/Alice & Jack/Duchess. Chapter three is up! Enjoy!
1. A Prologue of Sorts

**Hello there! I'm new to this fandom, and this is my first story for the wonderful Syfy series "Alice."**

**Just a heads up, I think this story--though not this chapter--is gonna be kinda dark and twisted....that's just my style. But hopefully, it won't be that dark and twisted. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or have anything to do with the series. Those rights go to Syfy, NBC (I think), and some other people that have a lot more money than I do.**

**

* * *

**

A Prologue of Sorts

Alice rolled over in bed and realized that she was alone. That wasn't right. Where was. . .

"Hatter?" she mumbled, sitting up and blinking away the sleep from her eyes.

She noticed the dim light coming from the main room of the small apartment. The volume of the television was low, but she knew it was on.

This wasn't the first time Hatter had snuck out of bed in the early hours of the morning to watch a movie or read a book. On one occasion, she and half of the floor's tenants had been woken by the fire alarm going off because of Hatter experimenting with the toaster. Thankfully, he'd given up on modern cooking appliances after that.

Alice shuffled out into the living area, running her fingers through her hair before joining him on the couch.

"This again?" she asked, "I thought you said Walt Disney got the story all wrong."

"He did, mostly. But this song is just so infectious. Delightfully catchy." Teapots on the screen hopped and whistled an obnoxiously happy tune. Hatter hummed along, swinging his fingers through the air, conducting his animated chorus.

"I guess it has a certain ring."

Hatter was too engrossed in the movie to notice her sarcasm.

The young woman found herself staring at the man next to her. She'd caught herself doing it a lot lately. Even after two months, she didn't understand what had made Hatter come after her. But she was damn glad he did.

Since he'd come to her world, everything had happened so quickly. Time was a blur. She was already in the process of moving in to the tiny apartment she'd helped him to find and rent. That decision hadn't gone over well with her mother—who told her daughter it was a hasty decision every chance she got—but Alice was twenty-three; it was time for her to finally leave her comfort zone.

Besides, she wasn't alone. She had Hatter.

Their relationship wasn't normal by any standard. How could it be, when Hatter didn't know the definition of the word? They hadn't really dated—though they had gone on numerous dates—or gone through the traditional courting phase. They just. . .were. Alice had never felt this close to another man before, not even Jack. In fact, Jack didn't come close to what she and Hatter had. They understood each other on levels that Alice couldn't even put a name to. She supposed fighting for each other's lives against an evil Queen had that kind of effect.

It was simple, really. She was in love with him. And it scared the shit out of her.

It scared her because she wasn't sure how Hatter felt about her. He had come all the way from Wonderland for her. That counted for something. But somehow, "I missed you" didn't quite translate to the words she'd wanted to hear.

If she was being truthful, Alice would admit that she was scared of losing Hatter, of him leaving her. None of her previous relationships had worked out—Jack being the most recent and perfect example of her failed love life—so she was more than nervous that she would mess things up with Hatter. Because her failed realtionships had to be _her_ fault; something was wrong with her that she wasn't able to hang on to a man.

But what absolutely terrified her was the thought that Hatter wouldn't be able to adjust to her world and he would return to Wonderland. Even though she'd like to think that she would, Alice wasn't sure if she'd be able to follow him back. Whether she stayed or went, she'd lose someone: her mother or Hatter. Maybe it was selfish, but she didn't want to give up either of them.

The televised Alice fled after the White Rabbit, cueing the end of the tea party, Hatter's favorite part of the film.

He turned to her, a wide grin on his face. "Do you know what day it is?"

"November twelfth," she responded mechanically, still thinking about what path she would take if given an ultimatum between the man beside her and the woman who had raised her.

Her lack-luster tone didn't deter him. "And do you know what that means?"

She shook her head. His grin grew wider.

"It's my un-birthday! Both of ours, actually."

She must not have given him the reaction he wanted because his grin turned to a pout almost immediately.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked, bringing a hand to her cheek.

"Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Alice, you're crying."

"Oh," she said, quickly wiping at her eyes, embarrassed.

Hatter cupped her face and brought her forehead to his lips. "You can't be cryin' on your un-birthday. It's bad luck."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Would a present make you feel better?" he asked, his face still inches from hers and his hands running over her hair.

Alice gave him a small smile. "What kind of present?"

Hatter lowered his lips to hers, the kiss turning from gentle to teasing to passionate. When they broke away, Alice had all but forgotten her fears of losing him. Something in the way he kissed her—the way he claimed her lips as though he owned them—made her feel that he would never leave her.

"That's more like it," he said in response to her smile.

"But I didn't get you anything," Alice said, her voice deeper than before because she was still intoxicated from Hatter's kiss.

"Well, I have a list of things I'd like for my un-birthday. And they all involve you, just with less clothing," he said, eyes bright and mischievous, "And a hat."

"A hat, huh?"

They left the miniature, blonde Alice running around on the television screen while they made their way to the bedroom, bumping against pieces of furniture on the way.

* * *

Jack stood alone in his study, looking over the latest reports from his advisors. More and more red markers were being added to the map spread out on his desk. Some were larger than others, but all of them told him one thing: the number of dissenters was growing. He realized that if all of the markers merged, his monarchy would be facing a formidable enemy; a force too large to put down without starting a full out war. It was something he wished to avoid at all costs. He didn't want Wonderland's people fighting each other in a civil war.

But war seemed inevitable now. His control of the kingdom was weakening. Apparently his mother had been right when she'd told him that ruling through fear was the only way to ensure absolute compliance.

Then again, Jack and the Resistance had succeeded in overthrowing the Queen of Hearts. But they'd had Alice then. An asset they no longer had because he'd failed to convince her to stay. He had failed at a lot of things in a very short timeframe.

He heard his wife's footsteps approaching and realized how late it was.

"You look positively exhausted, Jack."

He looked up from his maps, rubbing a hand over his strained eyes. "Things aren't good, Duchess. Not good at all, I'm afraid."

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling her against him in almost motherly affection. "You're doing all you can."

"But it's not enough. My mother's supporters are growing. People can't live in a world without Tea, without instant gratification."

"People don't want to feel sadness and all those other negative, nasty feelings."

"But that's reality." The words came out more harshly than he'd intended; he hated having his frustration show through.

"I know. I know," she said with a sad smile that worried him. In moments like this, Jack felt that he had failed Duchess too.

"How are you doing, love?"

"I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes, telling her he didn't want her to sugarcoat her true feelings.

"Scared," Duchess amended.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or Kimberly. I'll make sure of it."

"What about you? Nothing's going to happen to you either, right?"

"I'll do my best."

"Jack. . ." She searched his eyes, looking for a promise that he wasn't able to give her.

The truth was that all of their lives were in danger until the Queen's supporters and the other dissenters were dealt with. But Jack would sacrifice himself before he let anyone touch his family. They were his world, and probably the only thing that kept him from giving up.

He kissed the top of Duchess' head before letting her go. "You should get on to bed. I'll follow shortly."

***

Duchess came back three hours later to find him sitting at the desk, lost in thought. Her unexpected entrance startled him.

"Have I forgotten the time again?" he asked apologetically.

"You really need your rest, Jack. What's keeping you awake? Surely you can worry about this in the morning."

She came and sat on the desk in front of him, covering the spotted map of Wonderland. Jack rested a hand on each of her legs, squeezing slightly.

"I had a thought," he began. "It might help restore peace and order in Wonderland."

"Well?"

"We need to bring Alice back."

"What? You can't be serious, Jack." His mind was too tired to interpret the strange look she was giving him. Was it shock? Disgust? Jealousy? He didn't know. But he was sure that bringing back Alice was the only way to save his deteriorating kingdom.

"She can help us. The people believe in the Legend. Alice would be able to gain their trust and put down the dissenters."

"And how is some girl going to be able to do that?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet. But Alice has already overthrown my mother. She has the power we need."

His wife was pouting at him now. "You just want her back."

"Darling, don't be jealous. I have no interest in Alice beyond friendship. Don't you see Wonderland needs her?"

"And what if she doesn't come back? What if she wants to stay in her world? Then what, Jack?"

He stood up and walked to the large window facing the city of Wonderland. From his fortress's position, he could see the city and the hills and lowlands surrounding it. The city looked as bleak and dirty as ever, but now columns of smoke could be seen scattered here and there. So many people were homeless now, trying to survive on next to nothing. Jack's reign had done little to ease their misfortune, though not for lack of trying.

Jack was facing economic collapse, the suffering of his people, rebellion from dissenters and personal attacks from various parties who wanted to overthrow him. And, for all the power his position had appointed to him, he felt powerless in trying to stop Wonderland from falling into complete and utter chaos.

"If Alice refuses," he said quietly, "then all is lost."

* * *

**A/N: Well? Any thoughts or comments? By the way, if anyone would be interested in being a beta reader for this story, let me know in a review or a PM. I always like having an extra pair of eyes to take a look at things. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Hit

**Wow, thank you everyone who responded to the first chapter/prologue. I'm glad you're interested in reading more. So, here ya go. This chap's all Alice and Hatter and chaos. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. They belong to Syfy and some other rich people. I just like to have fun with them.**

* * *

The Hit:

"Are you sure you don't mind picking up the last of my boxes?" Alice asked as she walked toward the dojo where she taught Karate, her cell phone pressed against her ear. "I can get them after my lessons."

"Alice, I've been here nearly two months. If I can't make it to your mum's and back to the apartment by now, I'm a lost cause. It's no problem. Really." Hatter tried to sound excited about his mini-adventure, but seeing Alice's mother wasn't his idea of time well spent.

The woman had disliked him ever since she'd seen him kissing her daughter. Well, maybe not disliked, but she had tried to cool things down between them—though it hadn't worked. He'd heard Alice and Carol arguing about him and their unconventional relationship many times.

"I'm not worried about you getting lost," she said. "Although, the thought of you navigating the subway still scares me."

"I only ended up in New Jersey once," he said, defending himself.

"And you nearly got yourself killed."

"Who knew Oysters were so sensitive about their clothing? I don't see why. Most of what they wear is hideous."

"Hatter, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you being alone with my mom. I don't want you to feel awkward around her."

He loved the way she cared about such trivial things. He could only think of one instance in his life where he'd felt truly awkward; the first time he'd met Alice, in her wet dress. Though, he'd been feeling a few other things in that moment too.

"Carol and I aren't what you'd call bosom buddies," he admitted, "but we'll get there. Don't worry."

She was thankful for his confidence, especially since she didn't feel any at the moment. Her mother liked Hatter—or David rather—but she was convinced that he and Alice were too serious for being together such a short amount of time. Her mother was still astonished that Alice had gotten over Jack Chase so quickly.

"You sure you don't mind?" she asked for a final time.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"I do."

"See you at home then," he said before hanging up.

Something was making Alice nervous. But it was more than just normal worry about her mother and Hatter getting along. A gnawing feeling was starting to grow inside of her, and she couldn't explain what it meant.

* * *

Alice keyed into their apartment around nine o'clock, tired and still feeling anxious about something. She just needed to see Hatter, know that he had gotten home okay, and she was sure that her mind would be put at ease. Maybe she had been worried about him getting lost after all.

She flicked on the lights, looked up and almost fell from shock.

Hatter was squatting, not sitting, on the couch. His hands were clasped in front of him, holding his Wonderland hat—the hat that she had worn earlier that morning in bed—as though it were a lifeline. Two bags sat at his feet, stuffed full.

But the thing that drew her attention the most was the blood. There was so much blood. It was smeared on his hands and face. On his hat. She noticed that there were bloody handprints on the wall as well. But Hatter's white shirt was the biggest casualty—it was saturated with the red liquid, sticking to his chest.

It couldn't be his blood. He'd be dead by now if it was.

"Hatter?" His name was a strangled whisper. Alice thought she might be hyperventilating.

His head snapped up when she spoke and he jumped from the couch, rushing over to her. His eyes were wide but his eyebrows were knitted together, giving him a crazed look that truly frightened her. Alice took a few steps backward but found herself pressed up against the door.

"Alice, thank goodness you're safe. I was so worried. You didn't answer when I called."

She'd forgotten to turn her phone off 'silent' when she'd left the dojo. But she wasn't the one who needed to do the explaining here.

"Hatter, what the hell happened? Where did all this blood come from?"

He came up to her and grabbed her arms, transferring some of the wet blood to her skin. His grip was painful, and though she knew she could get out of his hold, Alice didn't move.

"I didn't do it Alice. You've gotta believe me. That's what they'll say, I wager, but you have to trust me."

His explanation didn't help calm her down. "Whose blood?" she breathed.

"It was the Queen's men. I'm sure of it," Hatter continued, avoiding her question again and making her infinitely more nervous. "I'm sorry, but there's no time to explain. We have to go now. They'll be here any moment."

"The Queen's men?" she asked as he finally let go of her arms and stepped back. "That doesn't make any sense. The Queen's in prison. In Wonderland."

"We can't be sure of that. Now, c'mon. We have to go."

"Hatter, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me whose blood that is and what it's doing on you."

Hatter stopped pacing the small space between the couch and the apartment door. He couldn't look at her. The knot in her stomach felt like it was on fire. And then, as she put the pieces together, her heart felt like it was racing and stopping all at once, like it might explode inside of her chest.

"No," she said, denying the truth before it had even been confirmed.

Hatter came back to her and steered her to toward the couch so that she could have a softer landing should she collapse from the news.

"Alice, I'm so sorry to have to tell you."

"No," she repeated, sitting down because her legs wouldn't hold her.

"Your mum. . . .She's dead."

Words wouldn't come out. Alice couldn't even scream; only sobs escaped her.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but we have to leave. We're not safe here," he tried to explain, but she shrugged away from his touch.

Hatter got up and began pacing again, running his hands through his hair and pulling at the ends, making it stick up in places. Alice tried to compose herself, but every time she pictured or thought of her mother, her cries intensified. She rubbed her arms, only to see the bloody markings from Hatter's hands on her skin. Her mother's blood.

She started to scream then, but gagged instead, falling from the couch to the floor on her hands and knees. Hatter was by her side, holding back her hair with one hand, his other hand resting on her back in a gesture of comfort.

"Alice, we really need to run."

"Why?" she breathed, wiping her mouth.

"We've already wasted too much time. The Blue Suits have probably figured out where you live by now."

"The cops? Why would they be coming here?"

"Well, I'd like to think they'd try to find a man covered in blood that was seen fleeing from the apartment of a murder victim. There's laws against those kinda things here, aren't there?"

The mention of murder almost made Alice start dry heaving since there was nothing left in her stomach. "Murdered?" she whispered.

"I found this—" Hatter started to say, but just then they heard footsteps come to a stop outside her apartment door.

A few pounding knocks and the announcement, "This is the police," came through the door. They didn't sound like they wanted to be kept waiting.

Alice turned from the door to look at Hatter, but he had vanished. The bedroom door was cracked open; he must have gone to hide. There was more pounding on the door, louder this time.

"Coming," Alice said. She stood up, legs wobbling beneath her; her body was still recovering from the violent response she'd had to Hatter's news. Something fell from her lap to the ground as she straightened and she bent down again to pick it up.

_A playing card?_ she thought. _Is this what he found at my mother's apartment? A Queen of Hearts?_

"Open the door, ma'am," a feminine voice commanded from outside.

Alice did as she was told. The police officers quickly swept the room behind her with their eyes and then took in her appearance. She must have looked horrible because their hands reached for their guns, though they didn't remove them from their holsters.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" the female officer asked.

Alice nodded.

"Are you alone?" the woman's partner added.

She gripped the playing card still in her hand more tightly and nodded again.

The officers dropped their hands away from their guns, though they still looked on alert. The man brought himself up to his full height. "Are you Alice Hamilton?"

"Yes."

"I'm Officer Williams. This is my partner, Officer Hanes. May we come in Ms. Hamilton?"

"The apartment's a mess," Alice said.

"This is important."

"This really isn't a good time," she said. She didn't want the police to find Hatter hiding out in the apartment if they thought he had killed her mother. He had said they'd try to blame him, but Alice wouldn't pass judgment just yet. She didn't think Hatter had done anything to her mother, but she still wanted to know why he was covered in her mother's blood.

Officer Hanes tried a different approach. She held out a sketch of a man that looked a little like Hatter. The nose was too big, the eyes were too small and the lips were all wrong, but she knew who it was supposed to resemble.

"Do you know this man?" Officer Hanes asked.

"It's my boyfriend."

"He's a suspect in a murder case. We need to find him. Has he been here tonight?"

Alice decided to go with the truth. With the blood on her walls and on her as well, it was pretty clear that Hatter had been there. "Yes. But he left. H-he told me my mom was dead."

"And you didn't call the police?" Officer Williams asked, frowning at her.

"It was such a shock," Alice said, "I think I passed out. Your knocking woke me up."

They didn't look like they believed her but, as far as she knew, she wasn't the one they were after. They wanted Hatter. "His name is David Hatter," Alice continued. "We've only been together two months. I don't know that much about him."

The officers were pleased to see that she was cooperating. "Do you know if he has any friends he might be staying with? Anywhere he would go that he feels safe?"

_Quick, Alice. Think of something._ "He has an old friend, Charlie Knight. I think he lives in Queens. David goes there a lot."

Officer Williams wrote down the information on a tiny notepad.

"Do you have somewhere you can go until we can bring him in? It might be safer if you stayed away from your apartment for the time being," Officer Hanes said.

"Yeah," Alice responded. She couldn't help but ask, "Can I see her body?"

The officers exchanged a quick glance, their expressions sympathetic. "The Coroner's Office will call you when they're ready to release the body. It may be a few days."

"Take this," the woman said, offering her a business card. "Call if you need anything or if you think of something else that might help us find your boyfriend."

"We're sorry for your loss," Officer Williams added before they turned and walked away.

Alice shut her apartment door. Every part of her was shaking. Her emotions were all jumbled and she couldn't think straight. Her stomach rolled again, but she made her way to the bedroom. The room was cold and she realized that the window was open.

"Hatter?" she called.

A few seconds later, his head—tan hat and all—appeared in the window.

"You sent them away?"

"For now, but they'll be back," she admitted, knowing that when the police learned that Charlie Knight didn't exist, they'd come back looking for an explanation. "What is this?"

He came back into the apartment and took the playing card from her hand. "It was on your mum's body," he said. "It was a hit."

"But why would they go after my mom?" She could feel the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, but she held them back this time. Crying wasn't going to help them get out of this mess.

"Maybe it wasn't your mum they were after. Maybe they were after you, Alice."

* * *

**A/N: So, I guess now would be a good time to say that this whole story comes from the fact that I didn't like Carol in the series, and I kinda sorta wanted her to die...well, I wanted her to not be present at all. Alice should've just been an orphan. Haha. My friend suggested I write a story where she dies, and yeah...this is it. :) Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Reviews make me incredibly giddy...even the constructive ones. :)**

**Also, thank you UbiquitousPhantom for being my Beta. You rock!**

**One more also. I will try to update once a week, give or take a day or two. :)**


	3. Homeward Bound

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

**A special thank you to UbiquitousPhantom. :)**

**Disclaimer: These characters and _Alice_ do not belong to me. I am not making money from writing this.**

* * *

Homeward Bound

"Hatter, I don't know if I can do this."

Alice considered the Looking Glass in front of her with a mixture of contempt and fear. She was being forced back into a world that she wasn't sure she was ready for. Her last trip to Wonderland hadn't been the most pleasant experience of her life; she'd run around in heels and a dress for nearly a week, been put through psychological torture, and had to watch as her father died in her arms after finding out that he'd been alive for the past twelve years.

There was no way that she would survive another trip like that, whether Hatter was with her or not. And who was to say that Wonderland was anything like it had been? Things could be much worse.

_Or they could be much better,_ she chided herself. A tiny part of her tried to be optimistic, but ultimately it took too much effort. It was hard to see the bright side of things when the one person she had cared for most in her life had been stolen from her. Just thinking about her mother was enough to make her tremble.

"Alice, look at me."

Slowly, stubbornly, she complied. The tears welling in her eyes were an embarrassment. She was stronger than this, or at least Alice had always considered herself a strong person. But after everything that had happened, she was beginning to think she might have to reassess that belief. However, such things would have to wait. She focused her attention on Hatter.

"If there were any other way, we wouldn't be standin' here. I wouldn't ask you to go back 'less it was absolutely necessary."

"I know."

Alice watched his eyes—filled with concern for her—and she calmed a little. He had that effect on her.

Hatter could see how tough she was trying to be. And as much as he loved an independent woman who had control of her emotions, everyone had the right to a little emotional breakdown when faced with the death of two parents. Hell, that described most of his childhood years; but over time he'd found ways to bury the pain and become the entrepreneurial wonder that he was. Alice would fair the same. He was sure of it.

Alice wished it hadn't come to this, this forced exodus back into another dimension. But it couldn't be avoided. If they stayed, the police would arrest Hatter. That would lead to numerous unwanted and unanswerable questions about his identity; he had none, legally, in her world. At worst the police could label Hatter a terrorist; at best he would be a murderer.

The thought of Hatter in jail made her shudder. The man wasn't built for cages and bars. He'd go mad in a place like that.

Besides Hatter's inevitable arrest should they stay, there was the possibility that Alice could be tried as an accomplice to her mother's murder. At the very least she would be arrested for aiding and abetting a fugitive, or concealing evidence. After all, she had lied to the officers about David Hatter and his whereabouts. Alice was no legal expert, but she imagined that lying to the police was punishable by the law in one way or another.

Still, Wonderland wasn't her preferred escape destination. Couldn't they just hide out in Tijuana or Canada? It couldn't be that hard to buy a fake passport in New York City.

She took a step back, breaking eye contact with the man before her. She was so torn, so undecided. Her mind was buzzing with outcomes and consequences, some plausible, others impossible imaginations.

"Hatter, I. . ." she began, but the pained expression that came over his face made her trail off. It was heartbreaking to see him looking at her like that.

"Don't make me say goodbye to you again, Alice. I don't think. . ..The last time was bad enough."

She didn't know what to stay to that statement. Hatter looked uncomfortable with his admission too. It was the closest he'd ever come to saying the words.

After a pause she asked, "How do we know this thing is even on?" She pointed to the Looking Glass.

"Well, whoever. . .whoever killed your mum woulda had to come through. Even if the Stone's not there, it should have enough power to get us back in one piece. I hope."

"One piece?"

"Just a joke." The way he said it didn't sound like a joke.

"How can you be sure we'll end up on the other side together?" she asked next.

He was patient with her. He always was.

"We can't be separated if we're holding on to each other, now can we?" He slid his hand—which she'd forced him to scrub clean of blood before they'd left—into hers. "We're going together this time."

Her stomach clenched. It was time for a final decision and Alice didn't know what to do. If she stepped through the mirror, Alice knew she'd never come back, for one reason or another. To help herself, she created a mental list of pros and cons of going back to Wonderland:

_Pro: Avoid being arrested. _

_Con: Not knowing what we'll find in Wonderland._

_Pro: Stay with Hatter. _

_Con: Leave everything else behind._

"Alice. . .? You still with me?"

_Pro: Hearing Hatter say my name anything. That accent will never get old._

"I'm ready," she said out loud, breathing deep and looking at the mirror.

_Con: Going through the Looking Glass. Again._

Hatter could still hear a slight tremor in her voice, but her mouth was set in a serious expression. He thought she might be afraid of journeying through the Looking Glass, since the last time she'd traveled between worlds she'd ended up unconscious somehow.

To ease her worry—or some unselfish excuse like that—Hatter bent down and brushed his lips over hers. As Alice started to kiss him back, he pulled them both into the seemingly solid mirror, hands still interlocked.

* * *

"Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally. Golly what a day!" Charlie sang in a melancholy tone as his horse directed its own path along the slope of the hill. The singing was a mild distraction from his downtrodden mood, though the music didn't have the power to brighten his day like it used to.

Ever since Alice—Just Alice, Charlie remembered—had left Wonderland and that lovable rascal, Hatter, had followed her, his days of glorious adventures seemed at an end.

There were plenty of people that needed help and saving, but few would accept help from an old man who wasn't even a true knight. The title of Honorary White Knight—which his Majesty, King Heart, had so graciously bestowed on him—did not make people believe that he could help them. Generally they turned away as soon as he said the words "black arts" or "mystic forces." Percival, his horse, was the only constant companion he'd had for years. Most people couldn't stand Charlie's company for more than a few weeks, if that.

He missed his friends, Alice and Hatter, terribly. But at least they didn't have to worry about kings being assassinated or where their next meal was coming from, unlike the rest of Wonderland's citizens.

"We can't just prance about the countryside anymore, can we dear friend?" Charlie asked Percival, sighing.

Wonderland wasn't safe anymore. It had never been without its dangers, but now times had taken a turn for the worse. Groups of vagabonds moved about the kingdom, pillaging and robbing people blind. Children were being kidnapped and held for ransom, their captors demanding Tea and other valuables. Murder was a daily occurrence. Charlie knew King Heart was doing all he could, but the people refused to be united. And, worst of all, the scattered contingents of those supporting the former Queen of Hearts, Jack's cruel mother, were growing in number and strength. People were tired of living without Tea.

Charlie worried that the young king would be forcibly removed from the throne in a great wave of rebellion. The sad truth was that Wonderland was on brink of war.

"Oh bloodshed is sure to come!" Charlie exclaimed, hoping that his prediction wouldn't come true. "Tell me, Spirits of the Universe. Tell me we won't come to such horrid events!"

A sudden pain behind his left ear sent the old knight tumbling from his horse and a few yards down the hill. Charlie sat up quickly and put a hand to his ear. There was a buzzing all throughout his head.

"Spirits!"

He couldn't hear them properly so he hit the heel of his hand against his temple a few times until the transmission came through clearly. When he heard whispers, he stopped, listening intently. After a moment the voices faded, but Charlie had heard everything he needed to.

"Oh-ho-ha!" he nearly shouted as he scrambled to his feet. A wide smile spread across his face and his eyes sparkled with mirth and excitement. "They've come back!"

He looked around for his horse and realized that he was halfway down the hill. On any other day, Charlie would have dreaded chasing after his steed, but this happy revelation gave him the energy he needed.

"Percival," he called as he huffed along, "Percy my boy, they've come back!"

* * *

"Oomph!" Hatter exclaimed as he and Alice landed on the other side of the Looking Glass, motes of dirt and dust spreading around them in a cloud. "That could have gone a bit more smoothly."

Alice had fallen on top of him but seemed in no hurry to move; Hatter didn't exactly mind.

She took her time catching her breath and mentally assessing her body. Everything seemed intact, all body parts accounted for.

"You know, muscle does weigh more than fat," Hatter said thoughtfully.

She punched him in the shoulder with too much force to be playful but not enough to leave a bruise.

"What was that for? It was a compliment!"

She rolled off of him, sprawling out on the ground beside him. "I thought the key to an easy landing was remembering to breathe. Kissing and breathing don't mesh so well."

Hatter rolled over so that he was hovering above her, a mischievous grin on his face. "I was just trying to make the trip a tad more enjoyable."

He bent his head, kissing her again. Before she could thoroughly engage herself in the kiss, Hatter stood, pulling Alice to her feet as well.

"Just count to three next time," she mumbled, brushing the dirt and dust from the back of her jeans.

Hatter adjusted his hat and straightened his clothing as Alice looked around the room.

"Everything's so. . ."

"Filthy? Disgusting?" he suggested as he also surveyed their surroundings.

"Gray."

There was a thick layer of dust covering the ground, though certain spots had been disturbed recently. Someone had been there not too long ago.

"Is the Stone still there?" Hatter asked. It was a long shot, but better to be certain.

Alice walked over to the tiny box that housed the catalyst that controlled the Looking Glass. She opened the catch and her jaw dropped. It was there; the ring that had been so elemental to her survival the last time she was in Wonderland.

"I don't understand. Why would someone just leave it here? Unguarded?" she asked.

"They wouldn't leave it for long. And they wouldn't go very far. Grab it and let's go."

Alice closed her fingers around the ring. "Ahh!" she shouted, dropping the ring to the ground.

"Alice!" Hatter ran to her. "What happened?"

"It burned me. Like a hot iron." She rubbed the spot on her hand that had touched the ring, but there were no markings or irritation to be seen. Hatter cocked his head to the side, his eyes squinting in confusion.

He knelt down and touched the metal band, expecting a searing pain. But the ring was cool to his touch. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. It was the Stone of Wonderland, all right.

"S'pose I'll carry this then," he said, flipping the ring into the air and taking a handkerchief out of a hidden pocket. The ring fell into stretched cloth and he wrapped it up securely. Then he tucked it away inside his jacket. The whole process happened in a few seconds. One day she'd have to ask him how he managed those tricks.

"You all right?"

"Fine," Alice said, still perplexed about why she had been burnt but Hatter could touch the ring.

If these last few minutes were any indication about how her experience in Wonderland this time around was going to be like, Alice thought she might just turn around, go back to her world, and sit in a jail cell for a few months.

But this was the path she had chosen. And she would see it through to the end.

Hatter handed her a bag—which he'd stuffed with the provisions they might need—and shouldered his own satchel.

"I guess we should be goin' before we run into anyone we'd rather not meet."

"I'm game."

"Until we know who killed your mum, I'm afraid you are."

Alice shook her head. "Not that kind of game Hatter. . ."

* * *

**And we're back in Wonderland. How exciting! Now the action can really begin.**

**Also, don't worry. I haven't forgotten that someone killed Alice's mother. It'll be addressed in a later chapter. 'Kay? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Liberation

**Hello everyone. I know it's been a while. Too long, for sure. Hopefully you're still with me and remember what's going on. In case you feel lost, here's a brief recap: Carol was murdered, Alice and Hatter have returned to a changed Wonderland, and Jack and Duchess are trying to figure out how to save the kingdom. Good, now you can read on and find out what happens next.**

**Thank you Ubiquitous, for being my Beta.**

**Now I hope you enjoy. Things are getting delightfully darker.....**

**Disclaimer: All things Alice 2009 belong to Syfy and Universal Studios. I'm not making a profit off of this story.**

* * *

Liberation

Duchess dabbed the Suit's forehead with a damp towel, whispering what sounded very much like lullabies. This Ace of Diamonds—a man old enough to be her father—had been in her life since she was a child, and had been a close confidant for years.

Jack knew it was hard for her to watch him die.

But the King of Wonderland tried to keep his manner impassionate. This was not the first man he'd seen on his deathbed as a result of being loyal to the crown. The Ace had done his duty. He had attempted to carry out Jack's orders and had valiantly returned in order to deliver distressing news. This man deserved respect and praise, not emotion.

The team of messengers Jack had sent to try and convince Alice to return to Wonderland had been ambushed by a contingent of the former Queen's supporters. All of them had been brutally murdered; struck down by the rebels. The King's men had not gone to the Mirror Hall prepared for all-out battle. Jack cursed himself for not having the foresight to arm his men. It had cost them their lives, except for this Ace; he had only been spared so that he could deliver a message from his mother's supporters:

_The time has come._

As soon as he heard the words, Jack had the Hospital of Dreams put on alert for possible attacks. He hadn't thought his mother's supporters were so organized; another misstep in his judgment. He underestimated his mother's connections and the level of dissent for his reign among the people. The only thing he'd proven was his inability to rule Wonderland effectively.

"Isn't there something else we can do for him?" Duchess asked, looking up at her husband.

"I'm afraid not. The doctors have done all they can."

The doctors had told Jack the damage was irreparable. Multiple stab wounds from short swords had punctured the Suit's vital, internal organs. It was a miracle, they'd said, that the Ace had even made it back to the fortress alive.

Jack frowned down at the man and asked, "You're sure they have the Stone?"

"I am, Your Majesty."

If the ring that controlled the Looking Glass somehow made it into the hands of Jack's mother, she would have the means of trafficking in more Oysters to drain of emotion. And if she was able to do that, then Jack's reign would fall to her.

But the Queen was still in prison. At least that much was in his favor. There was still time to get the Stone back.

"Majesty," the Suit wheezed, "there's more."

Jack had to kneel at the man's side in order to hear him, his voice was so weak.

"Go on," Duchess prompted when the Ace remained silent.

"They had a mission," he responded.

Jack's brow furrowed. "You mean more than to steal the Stone and bring it to my mother?"

The Ace nodded. "They were sent to kill Alice, the Alice of Legend."

The man fell into a fit of violent coughing and Duchess redoubled her efforts to soothe him. She looked to Jack to see how he was taking this bit of news, knowing that Alice had been Jack's final hope to keep Wonderland from war. His face gave nothing away, but Duchess knew he must be panicking.

"They went through the Glass as I was sent off," the Ace continued. "I'm sorry. I. . .I couldn't stop them."

"You did all that could've been asked of you," Duchess told him, teary eyed.

"Yes," Jack agreed. "Rest now, knowing that your heroism will not go unacknowledged. I give you my sincerest thanks for your services and for your loyalty."

The Suit closed his eyes, mumbling his thanks and a few kind words to Duchess. His eyes would not open again.

* * *

Mary Elizabeth Heart felt the shift in the atmosphere and knew the time had come; her long awaited liberation was at hand. Her patience—and it had taken all of her willpower to force herself to be patient—was paying off.

The former Queen of Hearts couldn't wait to be free of the infernal, black walls that made up her prison chamber inside the Hospital of Dreams. Her jailors believed that a room with no color—or any light at all for that matter—would curb her bloodthirsty nature, would tame her into some submissive nitwit.

Imbeciles, the lot of them.

If their "treatment" had done anything, it had caused her desire for revenge to grow exponentially. Five years in solitary confinement had left her with a lot of time to think, and a lot of time to plan. After her supporters released her from her prison, she intended to carry out her plans for revenge on the Resistance, her son, and anyone else that supported the new monarch.

Mary Elizabeth would take back control of Wonderland, reign over the people, and take pleasure in their suffering.

But first, the girl would pay.

The former Queen's blood boiled just thinking about the little twit who had cost her her kingdom, her freedom, and her sanity—because five years alone in a dark room changed one's mind for the worse. Before she went after her son and his crown, she was going to make sure Alice was dead. If she wasn't already, that is. The girl would've been a prime target for Mary Elizabeth's supporters.

But a part of her wanted Alice to be alive; she wished to see Alice suffer with her own eyes, maybe even cause that suffering with her own hands.

Five taps sounded at the door of her chamber. A cruel, twisted smile spread across her face at the noise; it was the signal to be ready. Her inside man—the royal guard it had taken her two years to turn against King Heart—had proven his loyalty and his ability to her. Perhaps she could make him her chief executioner once she escaped. She'd be needing a new one, after all.

A few seconds after the signal to be ready, a screeching alarm went off throughout the hospital. Mary Elizabeth brought her hands to her ears, the horrible sound almost crippling her.

Then, the door to her chamber burst open and the room was flooded with the florescent lighting of the hospital corridor. It was too bright for the woman's eyes and she cried out in pain. She snapped her eyes shut, thinking she would go blind.

Someone rushed into the room—her inside man—and placed what felt like giant headphones on her head. The padded discs covering her ears blocked out the cries of the alarm. Now she could only hear a slight buzzing and the sound of her breathing.

Then the man placed a pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose and Mary Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, afraid for her vision. The lenses of the glasses were tinted a deep red, diluting the light in the room to a tolerable level. With her sight restored, she looked upon her inside man for the first time; until this point she had only been able to hear his voice. He was much more imposing than she had originally expected, and she was pleased with her supporter. He'd make a fine executioner.

He gestured to her that they were leaving.

The former Queen followed the man along multiple hallways and through many doors. Along the way she saw the devastation her mini-army of supporters had caused at the Hospital of Dreams: guards, doctors, nurses, and even other patients lay in bloody pools here and there. Limbs were missing from a few, and others gasped for breath, coughing up blood. She watched in delight as her supporters put a sword through the chest of any person that so much as twitched.

It was possibly the most beautiful thing Mary Elizabeth had ever seen. If she had had the ability to cry, she might have done so. Such was her feeling of joy.

* * *

It didn't take Duchess long to figure out that the Ace had passed on, but she couldn't draw herself away from him. Jack stayed with her, resting a hand on her shoulder. As they silently gave their final respects, the large wooden doors to the Great Hall were thrown open. The commotion startled the King and Queen, bringing them back to the present moment.

"Your Majesty!" the old knight called out, making his way over to the pair.

One of Jack's guards followed behind him, saying "I'm sorry, Your Grace. He insisted the matter was urgent and wouldn't be persuaded to wait."

Jack waved the Suit off as Charlie made a low bow, which Jack returned out of respect for the old warrior.

"My Liege, I have wonderful news. Just Alice and her harbinger have returned!"

Both Jack and Duchess were struck speechless. Charlie beamed and puffed out his chest, the vision of a proud man.

Finally Jack asked, "Where did you get this information?"

"I was contacted by the Spirits of—"

"Spirits? Spirits, Charlie!" Jack shouted, his bafflement turning into anger.

The old knight was taken aback by the sudden change.

"I cannot waste my time with things like spirits and black magic. Unless you have a legitimate source, I cannot believe that Alice and Hatter have come back to Wonderland."

"The Spirits are not wrong," Charlie insisted, sounding indignant that he was not being taken seriously.

"Don't you understand? Alice is probably dead right now."

"Jack. . ." Duchess chided gently.

Charlie's eyebrows shot up. His voice went soft. "W-what?"

"My mother's supporters ambushed my men at the Looking Glass and stole the ring, Charlie. They went through the Glass with orders to kill Alice."

"It can't be true."

Jack hated to hurt the old man's feelings, but he couldn't listen to whimsical claims that Alice had returned when he was certain she was dead, or in imminent danger.

Duchess stood up, shooting a scathing look at her husband, and walked over to the old knight. She took Charlie's hands in her own, squeezing in encouragement.

"Tell me about this vision," she said.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably, blushing from the unexpected attention. Before he could answer, someone ran into the room—another Suit.

"What now?" Jack barked, making the man stop in his tracks.

"My King, the Queen. . .your mother, has been broken out of prison."

"_What_?" Jack bellowed.

"She's escaped," the Suit replied meekly. "We're debriefing the survivors now, but we believe it was an inside job."

Jack turned away from the small crowd, then back again, his face red with anger. He looked at the Suit. "Go find my daughter and bring her here."

The Suit bowed and trotted off to do his King's bidding.

"I don't want Kimberly out of our sight until we know my mother's whereabouts," he said in Duchess' direction. She nodded in understanding.

Charlie stepped toward King Heart. "And what about Alice?"

Jack pivoted and fixed narrowed eyes on the old knight. "Even if she's alive, and even if she's somehow made it back to Wonderland, I don't have time to worry about her. My family and my kingdom are what matter."

Charlie bristled at the King's tone. "What kind of man leaves a woman unprotected in an unfamiliar land? What kind of King abandons his allies when they are most in need? You, Sir, are a sorry excuse for either title."

Jack came up to Charlie until the two men were eye to eye. Jack's anger dissipated a little, and his eyes turned sad.

"You're right, Charlie. I've failed many of my people and I've failed Alice too." He put a hand on the old man's shoulder. "Please, if you believe in what you saw, go and find them. Bring them here."

"You're giving me a mission? By myself?"

He couldn't tell Charlie that none of his other men could be spared for a mission he thought foolish and sure to fail. So he said, "Yes, Charlie. I believe in you. You'll bring Alice back safely."

Charlie bowed again, taking his leave.

As the old knight made his way out of the Great Hall, the Suit who had told them of the former Queen's escape came back with a little girl in tow.

Once she had sight of her father, Kimberly Heart ran up to him and he scooped her up in his arms. Relief flooded through him just seeing his daughter and her bright smile. Jack didn't think his mother had the ability to make an attack on his family yet, but it was better to be cautious.

"Papa, you look sad," Kimberly said, looking too serious for a three-year-old.

"Don't worry about me, honey."

The little girl easily accepted her father's answer and focused on a new topic. "Can we go to the garden?"

"Maybe your mother can take you?" Jack asked, looking at his wife, who nodded.

Jack kissed his daughter's brow and handed her over to her mother.

"Take guards with you," he told Duchess.

* * *

"Shall we?"

Alice looked from Hatter to the door that led outside. "After you."

He smiled and stepped forward, opening the door. Poking his head out, Hatter saw a man standing off to the side, his clothing shabby, patched together and much too large for him. A sword hung at his side, telling Hatter that this was not someone he wanted to make acquaintance with at the moment, unarmed.

"Hatter? Why aren't you moving?" Alice whispered behind him. He tried to wave her back with his hand, but she didn't see his silent warning and gave him a little shove out the door. She stumbled out behind him.

Alice froze when she saw the man standing outside.

"H-hello," she said in a small voice, hoping that the sword at his side was for the man's personal safety.

"Who're you?" Hatter asked straight out. Politeness was not his first priority. There was no way to tell if the man was an ally or if he was somehow involved in the murder of Carol Hamilton.

Alice's eyes scanned the platform the Mirror Hall was situated on and she tugged on the back of Hatter's jacket in mild panic. There was blood all over the concrete, and many of the trails led to the edge of the platform, as though the bodies had been dumped over the side.

"Hatter," she whispered, pulling more intently.

But Hatter's focus was on the man before them, who had unsheathed his short, fat sword; a sword that was still stained with blood.

"I know who you are," the sentry said in a thick cockney accent. "You're that blasted Hatter."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I ain't."

The man wasn't the brightest and looked at Hatter, considering his answer.

"Nah, you're him. You're wearing a hat. No one wears hats here anymore." His eyes fell on the girl standing behind him. "And that'd make you Alice."

Without any form of warning, the man lunged forward, trying to slice through Hatter in order to get to the girl behind him.

But Hatter was quick to react. He kicked out at the man's arm to deflect his sword, then brought his right hand up underneath his jaw in a quick uppercut. The sentry stumbled backward, giving Hatter the perfect opportunity to finish him off.

He didn't kill the man—simply because Alice would disapprove—but he knocked him out. Then he disarmed him, taking the sword, its sheath, and a small dagger that was strapped to the man's boot.

When he turned around to look at Alice she was incredibly pale.

"Al—"

She held up a hand, made a few quick steps behind a column, and relieved the contents of her stomach. She came back a moment later.

Alice saw his spiked eyebrows and knew he was asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she said, then asked, "Why do people keep trying to kill me?"

"Dunno, but look at this." He held up a playing card that looked all too familiar. "It was in his pocket. I think it's safe to say he's with the Queen."

***

After securing the sentry with Alice's belt, they headed for Hatter's old Tea Shop, figuring it would be the best place to start. Alice had forgotten just how much she hated the city of Wonderland, built up in the sky instead of out on the ground. The nice, flat ground.

"Almost there," Hatter said, squeezing her hand.

Alice was glad he was leading the way. She would have never been able to navigate the walkways of Wonderland, especially now that the city had changed and deteriorated; buildings were filled with holes—some small but others as big as Alice—and the smell of smoke from many fires made breathing difficult.

They didn't run into anyone on the way to Hatter's former workplace and home. But they considered that a lucky break, even if it was odd. They didn't know who they could trust on this side of the Glass anymore.

"How much time do you think has passed since we were last here?" Alice asked as they approached the front entrance of the Tea Shop.

"No idea. Quite a bit, I'd wager."

"Well, we've been gone two months. Isn't there some kind of conversion calculation that can tell us exactly when we are?"

"Time in Wonderland is never stable. It's said to have a mind of its own."

She believed it.

They made their way inside the shop and, at first, nothing looked out of the ordinary. In fact, the Tea Shop looked much the way it had after Mad March and the Queen's men had ransacked it while looking for Hatter. But as they moved back to Hatter's office, things became stranger.

There was a jungle in Hatter's office. Well, it was more like overgrown grass that hadn't been tended to in years. Alice swore she saw a few trees here and there among the bushes and weeds that had taken root. She wasn't sure how a lawn and a few potted plants had taken over the area in such a pronounced way, but this was Wonderland. Anything was possible.

"Well, I guess we won't be sleeping on the couch," Alice said, realizing that she couldn't even make out if there was still a couch there.

"Not to worry. There's always the bunker."

"'The bunker'?"

Hatter threw her a smile, and then his jacket, taking up the sword from his hip and beginning to hack a pathway through the dense foliage like a Wonderland version of Indiana Jones.

At last he made it to one of the walls. He pushed away some ivy, revealing a square indentation in the wall. He proceeded to remove the four rings from his ring and pinky fingers, placing them inside the square just so.

When the fourth ring was inside the square, Alice heard a faint click. Hatter pressed his hand to the wall and it swung inward.

"A secret bunker?" Alice asked, amused, but thankful for his resourcefulness.

She stepped inside the small room and surveyed his secret bunker. The walls were made of shelves; some were lined with cans of food, others with various colored bottles of Tea, and one wall was specifically dedicated to clothing, most notably hats.

There was a bed and a small table with a lamp. And stacked up in one corner were clear boxes containing a range of guns and ammunition.

"Is the artillery really necessary?" she asked.

He smiled. "You never can know when you'll really need some firepower. Might be useful seeing as there's people trying to kill you."

Alice nodded. "Good point."

* * *

**Well, if you didn't like anything else, I hope you liked what I did with the (former) Queen of Hearts. I really, really enjoyed writing her. Probably a little too much, haha. Thank you for reading, and it would mean the world to me to know that people still care to read this! All it takes is a little review. Then: Me = :)**


End file.
